narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kurama
Icon Shouldn't there be a Kyuubi Eye icon here i mean it will look great. And it should have it on Naruto and Sora. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 14:01, September 24, 2009 (UTC) :Just for 2 characters? Doesn't make much sense..If there was one for all Jinchūriki and Tailed beasts, that'll make more sense...--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 14:03, September 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm never thought about that. Wait a minute if it was for all Jinchūriki that would be better but i don't know if ShounenSuki will have time to make them. Kyuubinaruto123 (talk) 14:06, September 24, 2009 (UTC) It? Well,it's obvious the fox is a male.Should'nt we change the words"It" to"He"on it's page? (talk) 03:00, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Hmm.....I don't know. But it's a demon so we probably wont say 'He'--Narutodude (talk) 23:21, September 28, 2009 (UTC)Narutodude The term "he" refers to a male human. The term "it", is referred to animals. Since he is a demon the more appropriate term for the kyuubi is "it." MangekyouFreak96 (talk) 08:10, October 25, 2009 (UTC)MangekyouFreak96 :Eh? No, "it" refers to things, not animals. "he" is used to refer to male animals plenty of times. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) Oct 25, 2009 @ 18:12 (UTC) ::I've always disliked the word it... In Dutch, most objects have genders too. It sounds a lot better. ::Any way, what I wanted to ask was: what proof do we have that the Nine-Tails is male? Its gender is not as obvious as 24.161.126.148 claims it to be. I don't recall the Nine-Tails using masculine pronouns or being referred to as male, and most nine-tailed foxes in real-life mythology are, in fact, female. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:12, October 25, 2009 (UTC) ::They are chakra monsters, chakra does not have a gender, if anything they would all be the same gender as the ten-tails. Simant (talk) 21:15, October 25, 2009 (UTC) :::Which is why we are using the term "it" instead of "he" or "she". Personally, I think it's a dude. I mean in both English and Japanese it sounds like a guy. A giant and very twisted guy. But whatever. Because we don't know, it's an it.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 21:47, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Body what happened to kyubi's body after its spirit was sealed inside naruto? was its body sealed inside naruto as well? (talk) 13:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :It's a "chakra monster". It's never indicated to have had a body per se. ''~SnapperT '' 23:50, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :: i see ok thanks. (talk) 06:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) UTTER INCONSISTENCY!! The idea of kyubi having near infinite chakra is such a load of rubbish. So the jubi, who is a combination of all the chakra monsters, doesn't have limitless chakra, but the kyubi does? that's one of the most illogical things I've ever heard. Kyubis chakra is nowhere near infinite! I'm sure the kyubi does'nt infinite amounts compared to the eight tails, who by the way, ran out of chakra last chapter, so its gone from the eight tails having a limit, to the 9 tails being infinite. It's been stated to have massive amounts not infinite. NO chapter has ever used the word near infinite chakra and im going to try and change it. Its once again, people overhyping the kyubi! : Whoa Whoa Whoa! What the heck brought on this unprovoked session of "Let's Flame Narutopedia"?! It is stated in both the anime, AND the manga, that the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox possesses near limitless chakra. That makes it canon. We don't know hardly anything about the Ten-Tailed Beast at the moment, but right now, according to Masashi Kishimoto, Nine-Tails has near infinite chakra. You Fail. Good day sir. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 18:54, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::Where in the anime and manga is this stated? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:42, November 23, 2009 (UTC) ::: I cannot give a chapter or an episode considering I don't memorize these things for the sake of arguments, but I specifically remember a discussion involving Jiraiya and later on, Kakashi, where both have stated at different times that the Nine-Tails has near limitless chakra. Look the chapters up yourselves, it's in there. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 06:14, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::Kakashi says that Naruto + an unrestrained demon fox would have 100 times more chakra than he does. ∞ (or ≈ ∞) can't be quantified like that. ''~SnapperT '' 06:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::I would think the burden of proof is on you, Ryun Uchiha. However, for the sake of the argument, I checked several conversations including Jiraiya and Kakashi. The one Kakashi thinks back to just after Itachi returns to Konoha, the one Kakashi thinks back to when Naruto goes two-tails fighting Deidara, and the one Yamato thinks back to while facing Orochimaru. In none of these conversations was it said that the Nine-Tails has near-infinite chakra. :::::Either give us proof or at the very least tell us somewhat more precise where you read it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 12:32, November 24, 2009 (UTC) THANK YOU! there is NO SINGLE chapter where that is said. go read it up and get proof! take it off that near limitless chakra uote till you can find proof. j- man never ever used the word infinite, i dont think its ever been used in naruto except when madara said infinit tsukiyomi. So this is your proof eh....http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/143/08/ :How about instead of being a total jerkass you make your point and be done with it. Besides, the damn thing was already changed. Bunch of bloody idiots...--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:44, November 25, 2009 (UTC) ::P.S. Next time before making yourself look like a bloody jackass, remember that sites like OneManga are scanlation sites and not everything found on their is what is actually said. I'd go more into detail, but I assume you can put two and two together.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 15:49, November 25, 2009 (UTC) sorry about that, that ws a bit inappropriate. it has been removed. You have to remember the context in which this was said and the knowledge of the character(s) who said it. Because they, presumably, had no knowledge of the Jubi, as far as they know, the amount of chakra that the Kyuubi posseses is the ultimate, which is technically correct currently since the Jubi doesn't exist right know, so whoever said it was correct. Also, it isn't inconsistency, just as the the original statement of Amaterasu being unavoidable/unblockable wasn't as it was merely based of the users own knowledge. I could've sworn this was stated in the anime somewhere early on, nowhere definite, I'll look into it. Skitts (talk) 02:14, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm with Ryun though, I've heard them say it has near limitless chakra (don't remember when though, but I believe it was the very first episode/ chapter though, and maybe some other times, I don't really memorize it...) And one thing I think a lot of you are ignoring is that how does the original poster know anything about the Jubi... I don't remember every reading anything about its chakra, it sounded like it had a hell of a lot obviously, but I never saw any direct comments about its chakra amount. So you can't just say the Nine tails can't have near limitless chakra because the 10 tails doesn't, cos we don't know anything much about the ten tails in general.... Well that's my take on this anyway. But a lot is a lot... But meh it does sound ridiculous in general for something to have near limitless or even limitless chakra, but it's a manga... Anything the author wants can happen, right? But I guess Skitts is right, most of this info could be from what the characters themselves think (according to the author), they don't know the Jubi exists or did exist so they assumed the nine-tails was all powerful...--Awale (talk) 19:52, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Demon Fox Rasengan Should the Demon Fox Rasengan be included in the jutsu list? KazeKitsune (talk) 18:39, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :*shrug* i suppose the tailed beast knows what the host knows. Simant (talk) 19:06, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Traits I can't see how his strength really can be listed as a trait. It's huge. Of course it's strong like that. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 00:06, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :I say remove the 'massive strength' part since every bijuu has it, and can we replace it with rejuvination (healing) because so far as I have seen, Naruto gets the healing while other jinchuuriki don't. KazeKitsune (talk) 01:37, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Does anybody agree with me? KazeKitsune (talk) 19:09, April 19, 2010 (UTC) :::Lack of a response usually means indifference. ''~SnapperT '' 23:15, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Basically. It also means it literally flew under the radar and nobody but the person who mentioned it is even aware of the issue.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:37, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Yin/Yang Split? I'm still kind of lost on this. So, does the Death God hold the other half of the Kyuubi's chakra, or is it just located in a part of the seal that Naruto can't reach, even when he's lost in one of his transformations? If that's the case, does that mean that even when Naruto is at X tail, he really only has half the power a unified Kyuubi would have at that level? --DrizztxGuen (talk) 02:34, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Hard to say tbh, Even within the series not much seems to be known about the dead demon consuming seal, however it seems that half is actually in naruto the other half is in the seal itself, Naruto only has access to the nine tales chakra inside himself, MocosII (talk) 00:44, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Invasion of Pain Arc When the manga flips over to Yamato while Naruto is inside the Chibaku Tensei right before Minato appears, it shows Yamato's palm saying 9 tails. The article says Naruto only goes up to eight. Chapter 439, Page 13. DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 22:17, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Partially appearing--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) I use Narutoget.com, there, it is an English nine and isn't faded or barely there at all. It is completely visible.DemonFoxsCloak (talk) 22:35, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :That.. would be because they have written a 9. It's not original. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 22:56, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::That was a completely random edit for SleepyFans to make. Not even Viz bothered changing those numerals to cardinal numbers. ''~SnapperT '' 00:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Even if Viz did change the numeral to cardinal numbers, the issue here is that the number 9 was appearing, as in it was transparent in his palm. The SleepyFans scanlation just pasted a dark 9 on Yamato's palm and said "There we go."--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:33, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Affilation Isn't Konoha his affilation?-- (talk) 20:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :No, you see, even if that's Naruto's afflication, that doesn't make it the Demon Fox'. :) ~Hakinu (talk | ) 19:01, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Name Isn't in anime used "Kitsune" instead "Yōkō"?-- (talk) 20:42, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Kyubi Profile picture... Has anyone noticed that the Nine tailed Fox's Picture has Madara and a mysterious person in it. Look at the lowest tail on the left, the black part, looks like a person and there's a scythe (The picture with Madara vs. first hokage shows Madara's weapon has a scythe at the end). And the lowest tail on the right there looks to be someone in a cloak. --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 01:28, May 23, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :There were loads of people there during that flashback. Though the kama does make it resemble madara. - SimAnt 01:37, May 23, 2010 (UTC) If I'm not wrong, that's Madara and Minato. Madara has the scythe, and u can see minato's spiky hair. :You are giving the anime way too much credit. Or even Kishimoto, who I seriously doubt had planned Madara in 2002. ''~SnapperT '' 19:04, May 26, 2010 (UTC) ::no not really, because the anime did not come out until many years after the manga started, so we have no idea if he intended what he wanted to do --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 23:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze :::That episode aired in 2002. The manga doesn't even suggest Madara's existence until 2004. In 2002 in the manga, Orochimaru was still the biggest badass around. The likelihood of Kishimoto giving up on Orochimaru while he's still at the peak of his popularity is unlikely. What is even more unlikely is that the anime team would be given some special information to allow for an easter egg like this, as the anime has proven completely oblivious to things that occur in the manga even a week in the future. ''~SnapperT '' 02:36, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Menacing Ball It states from the newest information of the latest chapter that the menacing ball with most of its chakra gone, it became visibly emaciated and the attack dissipated. That is not true. The attack did not dissipate. When Naruto used his new seal and the wooden looking devices were dropping upon the fox, the menacing ball could still be seen. The ball did not dissipate because of the loss of chakra but because the fox was being sealed again. http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/89152425/15 Look at the top left corner of the second picture. You can clearly see the ball is still there. The attack goes away because like I said before, the fox is being sealed. Therefore, the information in the article is wrong or at least I think it is due to this picture. (talk) 04:53, June 18, 2010 (UTC) You can see the ball crumbling, falling apart, as if made of rock. Omnibender - Talk - 21:15, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we can see it is falling apart; however, it did not start to dissipate until the fox was getting sealed again by Naruto's new seal. HellBlade (talk) 23:41, June 18, 2010 (UTC) The article doesn't say it fell apart because some other reason, just that it did. Omnibender - Talk - 00:08, June 19, 2010 (UTC) The article says the menacing ball dissipates because the fox lost his chakra. If the fox completely lost his chakra in the first place then he would not have been able to create the attack to begin with. (talk) 01:02, June 19, 2010 (UTC) It is okay now. Someone updated that the menacing ball dissipated because the fox was being sealed. Thank you all. (talk) 01:05, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Nine Tail's Eyes Can someone take a closeup picture of the eyes of the Nine Tails? From what I've seen from fanmade pictures and wallpapers, It seems that it's eyes looks like Sharingan. Someone please do a closeup look at it. The fox's eyes are shaped like real life feline eyes -> slitted pupils. Sharingan only appears when a sharingan based genjutsu is cast on it imo Keibatsu (talk) 11:13, June 22, 2010 (UTC) i agree, if anything they would look more like orochimaru's eyes --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 23:36, June 28, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze Shippūden 167 Well, this episode has potentially thrown a wrench at us. I see that the fire stream was made into a jutsu. If this is going to be kept, all other supposedly elemental jutsu used by tailed beasts should be listed as such. That would include the Earth Release part (because right in the beginning, there was a part in which earth didn't rise because of the chakra arms). Also, as the fox is listed as having Fire Release with the anime annotation, wouldn't that mean Naruto would have to have that as well? Another point, how does this affect the Fire Release and Two Tails situation? Omnibender - Talk - 22:13, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Not necessarily, or at the moment we don't have any flue that NAruto can perform that jutsu.The fact that a Bijuu has his/her nature type, doesn't mean that the jinchuuriki can do the same; unless the jinchuuriki transforms and/or release his/her tails But We have the clue about the Nine-Tails throwing fire from its mouth. I think that is undoubtedly a fire release jutsu. Therefore, I Think we should add fire at the Kyubi's infobox as his nature type. About the Two - tails I think the same.. So, tell me what you think about this. Muchas graciass. Axel Carrozzo (talk) I can live with either way, what I can't live with is not using the same distinctions for similar situations, listing one thing for one case and another for another case. Consistency among the articles is my interest in this situation. Omnibender - Talk - 22:55, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :The thing about the breathing flames is...odd. I have no reason to see the fire breathing as a jutsu, however I do see the Menacing Ball as one. By proxy I have no reason to deny the random fire breathing. :That said, I do have grounds to deny it being a Fire Release. Like with the Two-Tails, there is no reason to believe that, while it is fire, it is Fire Release.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:47, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Jojo.Gracias for your support. Now I am about to upload a better image 'cause the last one haD a watermark. The point of the fire release.... We will see it later or I'll let other user Axel Carrozzo (talk) After the great animation of the previous parts of this fight, I was strangely disappointed by this one. There were several points with strange animations, not to mention it deviated more than usual from the manga o.O The Kyuubi breathing fire being an example. Skitts (talk) 03:15, July 5, 2010 (UTC) ya but wut do you do bout things like naruto in 6tails shooting the lasers at pain --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 18:34, July 7, 2010 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze Gender in 501? In mangastream's version, Madara refers to the Fox as a male. Was that a translation adaptation or does the raw also refers to the Fox as a male? Omnibender - Talk - 00:05, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :can a mass of chakra really assume a gender? --Cerez365 (talk) 14:12, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Err, I'd wait until Suki can suppy us with a translation of how the Nine-Tails is refered to in the manga by Madara. As for if the Nine-Tails and the other tailed-beasts can have genders, now that one thinks about it, they can, at least physically. They are creating physical bodies out of energy, in which mass is just condensed energy. However, the real question is that would the tailed-beasts actually need to make a gender specific body, or do they have enough energy and whatever they are making their bodies out of to negate that need for hormones and ect? Shukaku can make a body out of sand, so it does not need to have the biological gender. Then their is the mental gender, but I disgress. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 23:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Activity inside Kushina? Should there be a section on it? Or maybe describing the seal? I know that outwardly it looks just like Naruto's, but on the "mindscape", the Nine Tails was immobilized in a very different way than he was in Naruto, pinned to a sphere by Kushina's special chakra chains. Omnibender - Talk - 23:19, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :I agree it's worth mentioning --Cerez365 (talk) 23:48, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Worth mentioning, but not worth it's own section. I mean we've only seen it in Kushina at childbirth and then it was extracted.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 00:04, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'll put in the background section, where Kushina is already mentioned then. Omnibender - Talk - 01:28, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Immortal, or at least semi-immortal? As Kushina planned in the latest chapter to give the village time before the Nine-Tails "comes back" should we place that for the Nine-Tails at least, that even in its hosts, it could not die a true, lasting death and would just return? Or at least with its two former hosts, considering the Nine-Tails additude in Naruto, it might seem that the Dead Demon seal would actually take it down. Or it could just not want to go through the pain of reviving again. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 15:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :In this translation it said the same thing, that it would only be gone for awhile. If it is true energy (chakra) this would make sense, but Kurotsuchi seemed to think otherwise (high ranked enough so that she should know some about this stuff) and Onoki did not contradict her. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:28, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Ten-Tails apart, this is the first time it's suggested that a tailed beast can survive if their hosts die while the beasts are still sealed. Up until now, it was said that the beast would also die if that happened. Omnibender - Talk - 22:04, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::Where is it said that a tailed-beast would die if its host would die? I remember that it is said for the Nine-Tails and Naruto, but considering that they have a much different, and stronger seal than most of the villages (or at least Kumo) this might not be applied to other beasts. Even if so, Kushina, who's very clan specializes in sealing techniques, comments that the Nine-Tails would only be stopped for a while if it was sealed inside of her when she dies. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 22:59, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Fire release? Since it has been edited forward and backwards several times, should we add "Fire" to the fox nature type or not? Jacce | Talk | 15:57, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :When did he use fire? --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 16:05, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::An anime only instant, episode 167, the Nine-Tailed Fox Fire Stream, although it has been discussed earlier, but from what I can see, a decision wasn't made. Jacce | Talk | 16:11, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::And my section is ignored...meh. To be honest, I'd rather not, but if we had to, put it as Fire (Anime Only). Just to be safe. We could easily see the Nine-Tails use Earth or something in later chapters. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 16:15, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, if he actually uses fire release in the anime, we should add it I guess. With an "anime only" tag, of course. --ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 17:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Thing is, if we do that, we might also have to add a Wind Release and an Earth Release. A Water Release too if some people are too pushy about it. Omnibender - Talk - 22:07, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Not nessesarily. The Wind Release can be pushed aside by the fact that the Nine-Tails' is just that powerful, and it is raw chakra actually causing the pressure, not its chakra converting into actual wind and air, like Shukaku where it inhales air, then uses chakra with it to send a ball of chakra and air. Earth Release....I have no idea. Not too sure on the water too, could just be pure momentum and the water follows purely on that. *Shakes his head.* The anime always strays off just a bit during fights, but the heck? Too many things to categorize. --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 22:32, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::My view on the water is like that, I said that about pushy people. Some people would want Wood Release added because of the roots. Omnibender - Talk - 23:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) 2 halfs so I had this question, is the other half that is sealed in minato dead(or destroyed) or still alive and naruto should collect it to complete the fox's power? -- (talk) 07:26, July 25, 2010 (UTC) : It is most likely destroyed, as Minato's own words went something like "I will seal half of the Nine-Tails' chakra permenantly away, and the other half...". --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 18:32, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Image Could someone get a good image from chapter 504, of page 8 where it shows how much the fox shrank from its paw/foot print? SimAnt 19:21, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Protection Can somebody please lower the protection of the page now? I want to update it. KazeKitsune (talk) 20:17, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, lift the protection to put up the information of the epic shrinking of the Nine-Tails HAHAHAHAHAHA! I have no idea why, just seeing that is making me laugh so hard! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 20:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Secrets In the personality section, it says that the Nine-Tails' knows the secret about the Uchiha clan and Naruto, but refuses to tell what it knows. I know this is from the Third Databook, but does anyone have an accurate translation of this and what exactly is said? --Juubi no Ryuu (talk) 18:40, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Emotion It seems with the Nine-tails chakra Naruto can sense hatred and other negative emotions now. Wouldn't this ability come from the Nine-Tails and list as an jutsu or unique trait of some sort?It seems he can detect the emotions of others at least the negative ones.http://mangastream.com/read/naruto/42232524/11[[User:Umishiru|Umishiru]] (talk) 07:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Size I couldn't help think that the Nine-Tails could be the largest of the nine tailed beasts. I've seen it's bigger than Gamabunta during its attack, but during the battle with Shukaku at the Invasion of Konoha Arc, it's just as big as Gamabunta and Shukaku (similar size as it was sealed within Naruto at that time). Should we put that info up? KazeKitsune (talk) 07:52, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :Reminder: its invasion of Konoha "appearance" happens only in the anime. ''~SnapperT '' 19:00, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Nine tails chakra controlled There should be a pic of where Naruto gets his Nine tails chakra from after gaining a new seal. It is just a ball of chakra floating above with those things that was used to seal the nine tails away. And what happened to nine tails he is just sealed away. Will we ever see him again so Naruto can use in battle like killer bee? All we heard from him is that he will never forget this and is in the dark. What if he is revived I think Naruto will still be alive if he has the Kyubi taken out of him because he still has his chakras sectioned off from him and has full control over it. Probably he will then learn Dead Demon Seal. Not about the character. Naruto can't use Dead Demon Consuming Seal, Minato said only non-jinchūriki can use it. Omnibender - Talk - 21:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Power in relation to 8 Tails after seeing Naruto using the chakra. This borders, again, on speculation, but I feel it should be noted since if I am on the right track it may give an idea of how much power it has. # Naruto only has 1/2 of the Fox's power # Kisame fought Killer Bee's Jinchūriki Forms Version 2 and had no trouble with the speed involved. ::Yes that was not full power, but it is telling. Now, when Naruto used the Fox's chakra the output was enough to create life around him, and the speed was sufficient to shock both Killerbee and Kisame, who should both have a fair idea of a jinchuriki's speed. Thus it is safe to say that Naruto's Fox chakra is greater, significantly, than the Ox's...at only half power!! :Any critiques of this, or does it indeed give us an idea of the Fox's power? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:07, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, and Kisame would have had good intel on tailed beasts so he should have had an idea of what to expect. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 02:38, August 6, 2010 (UTC) The fox is powerful, everyone knows that. One thing that might throw a wrench in your speculation is the very concept of Yin and Yang. We know that Kishimoto doesn't follow every thing about it because he said that Minato split the Yin and Yang of the Nine-Tails' chakra. Yin and Yang are inseparable, so either he's making some stuff up to fit the story, or we'll learn that not all of the Yin chakra was sealed in Minato, and some of it is in Naruto (or the Yang, I don't remember which one was sealed in who right now). However, that's not really my point. If Kishimoto does borrow more of the concept idea, Yin and Yang not only are inseparable, but they can also become one another. Meaning Yin can turn into Yang and vice-versa, and as such, it's possible that the fox's chakra could be restoring itself to balance over the years. Omnibender - Talk - 23:06, August 6, 2010 (UTC) :Meaning that it is actually at full power? A friend said something similiar, about how ying is always in yang, but (storyline wise) would not Minato know and expect this if replenishment was possible? He did it to make sure Madara could not get the chakra. Of course if it does replenish that would explain maybe why he was not worried. Anyone got anything else to say? Thomas Finlayson (talk) 07:40, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe it's a slow regeneration. Maybe Minato hoped that Naruto would learn to control the fox before it got back to full power, and therefore he'd be able to fight Madara. Could also be the reason why as time goes by, the seal gets weaker, why it has to be maintained, why it can be reinforced. As the series went on, the foxs's chakra would show up more frequently and more easily. Omnibender - Talk - 17:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :::But would the Fox not go back to full size? It looks to be about the same as it was when Minato yanked it out. Thomas Finlayson (talk) 17:44, August 8, 2010 (UTC)